Knight of the Wind
by Night Shading
Summary: Katrina Pendragon lands in Sam's backyard with absolutely no memory. What if she doesn't want her memory back? Contains some stuff from sonic B.K. and the Merlin Legend. Takes place in the first movie.
1. King's Death

**Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm r****eally excited! Flames are not ok for me, but constructive criticism is great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any ideas I manipulated from Sonic and the Black Knight. All I own is a laptop...  
><strong>

Prologue

_There was blood everywhere. It was on me, my godfather Merlin, my sword, the loyal soldiers, and the ground all for miles. All I could focus on though right now was the body of my father. Blood flooding from the wound my twin, Mordred had given him. My father, my king was dead. The reign of King Arthur was over. Mordred was a traitor. All I saw was the blurry shapes of people mourning as tears filled my eyes. I, princess Katrina Pendragon, was useless. All I could do was watch as Mordred killed him. _

_I had to run. I ran away ignoring the calls of Merlin. I ran until my feet couldn't carry me anymore. Right to the lake of the lady._

"_Lady of the lake! I request your aid! On quest from Merlin, I, Princess Katrina Pendragon request help!" I saw the water in front of me shimmer and there stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I got to one knee and bowed my head._

"_Pendragon, you have requested my aid, but I ask why?" she cocked her head to the side._

"_Lady, I request a power to aid me in all my quests, because of my uselessness, my father and king has died. I request power to make me stronger than any knight." I looked up to her._

"_Pendragon, with power comes responsibility. I will grant you powers if you will help another dimension with war for the price of memory."_

"_I accept the consequences, my lady."_

"_Very well, you will be known as Katrina Pendragon, Knight of the Wind." _

_And with that my body was surrounded in a bright white light, causing my midnight black hair to turn white at the bangs. The pain was unbearable. My mind felt like it was ripping itself in half. I couldn't help myself. I screamed my heart out._

I don't remember much about what happened, but I do know that I ended up in a place called Tranquility, Nevada. Straight in the backyard of the Witwickys. They took me in. When this story starts, I am 16. I will always be 16. I live like the wind, forever and free. It is both a curse and a gift. I have a new brother now, his name is Sam. He taught me to not speak so proper and how to work with technology. Before the final battle, my memory has been blank, but now I will tell you the story. The story of the Autobots. The story of my cause. This is my life. I am Katrina Pendragon, Knight of the Wind.


	2. New Car!

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up!"

I gave my best, and only, friend and brother a thumbs up as I pulled my white bangs out of my face.

'Don't be stupid Sam, you need a car.' I thought

Everything was going great on Sam's project until he started to try and auction his great-grandfather's stuff to the class. I, of course, facepalmed. I left right when the bell rang to go straight to my adopted father's car.

"Hey dad!"

"Ah Kay! How was school?"

"Great, no detention!" I beamed.

"Great! How did Sam do?"

I looked over and saw Sam running towards us like a mad man.

"Looks like we're about to find out."

"It's an A! It's an A-, but it's still an A!"

"Wait, let me see. It's an A!"

"You used the Jesus trick, didn't cha?" I deadpanned.

He shrugged and with a simple "It worked!" we were off. When I saw a smirk on Ron's face I looked around. I saw all the nice cars and looked at Sam's face. Of course he was grinning like a mad man.

"I've got something to show you."

"Dad you have to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche."

I couldn't hold it in anymore so I burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny."

"Sam, you and me both know that dad would never get you something over 4,000 dollars."

"Yea, but Kay, you're my sister."

"Save the sappiness and look at where we're going." We pulled into a piece of crap place called Bobby Bolivia's. I pulled my black hair behind my ears showing my black feather earrings. Mr. 'Uncle' Bobby B, looked a little wary with my appearance, but I didn't care. While he was talking to Sam and Ron, I started looking at cars. Everything looked like crap, until I saw it. A beautiful 1976 Camaro was just sitting there. Sure it have a few scratches and the paint was a little faded, but come on, it's a FREAKIN CAMARO! I ran my fingers along the hood, not noticing the shiver it gave. I opened the door and got in. 'Nice seats.' I thought quietly. I rubbed my finger along the wheel to find an almost robotic looking face staring back at me. 'Cool symbol!' I thought.

"Hey Sam!" I called. "Come on over here!"

"Hey Kay, what 'cha find here?"

"Only an amazing Camaro! Here get in!" I scooted over to the passenger seat and patted the driver's seat.

"Huh, feels good…"

"That's what I thought." I said with a smirk on my face. Then I put on fake seriousness. "Now Sam, in order to get this amazing classic car, all you need to do is give me ten bucks for helping and convince dad."

"Ha-ha," He laughed dryly. "I'll convince dad, but I'm not giving you ten bucks."

"Aww, but Sammy…"

"No."

"Sammy…."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to buy with it!"

"Knowing you, a new stereo, a new CD, or something violent."

"Damn it! How do you know!"

"I know because, you're you." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Hardly a logical explanation." Then that's when the fun started.

"How much?" asked Ron.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but it's faded." Argued Sam.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"So the only logical thing is that it's _custom_ faded?" I said while smirking. I don't smile, I smirk.

"It's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand girlie."

"Oh you did NOT just call me girlie!" I was about to lunge, but the seatbelt held me in place. 'funny, I don't remember putting that on.' Bobby B just smiled and said,

"Five thousand!" I winced as Sam's face paled.

"Nope, not paying over four."

"Alright out of the car you two."

"Actually, I'm pretty comfortable where I am." I mumbled leaning back in the seats. The seats almost molded to my body. They were _really_ comfy.

"No, no, no, no, no, wait, you said cars pick their drivers!" Sam practically all, but screamed.

"Yeah, but sometimes they pick drivers with cheap ass fathers, out of the car."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." At this Sam started snickering and I totally failed to keep my smirk off after I said that. Uncle Bobby B glared at me, but said nothing.

"Now this baby right here is for 4 G's" he said as he pointed to an ugly bug. Meanwhile I was trying to figure why the door wouldn't unstuck. "Damn door!" I said. Then the door opened right into the bug that Bobby was getting into. Sam was now rolling on the floor and I looked at Ron.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't do it? 'Cause it's true!" Ron just shook his head.

"Never mind I'll just get Manny to bang this out. Hey Manny!"

"And now we have just figured out why all, besides one, of these cars are all pieces of junk." I whispered to Sam.

"Now if you look over here-" by then I just grew accustomed to tuning Mr. Bolivia out. I walked up to the Camaro and rubbed my hand gently over the car. "If by some miracle you can come with us I will thank any god ten times over." That's when the radio started changing. "What the-" and all the windows shattered, except on the Camaro. "Hell?"

"Four Thousand!" Mr. Bobby told us as he turned around shaking.


	3. Memories

When we finally got home, Sam went upstairs to get ready for the party he was dragging me to, and I went to get something to drink.

"Ron, this one is uneven."

"Hm."

"And this one is wobbly."

"Hm."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

I laughed at my adopted mother, Judy's ramblings. Then I realized I had forgot how to get water from the fridge.

"SAM!"

"Yea, Kay?"

"How do you get water from the fridge thingy?"

"Let me do it, and watch carefully." He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, can you blame me? I have no memory besides waking up in your backyard a few months ago."

"Yeah, sorry for bringing it up."

"It is no problem." I grabbed the water and started to walk upstairs.

"It's!" Sam called after me.

"Whatever!"

I got to my room, which used to be an old guest bedroom. It had white walls, black furniture, and a queen-sized bed with black sheets. I looked out the window to see Judy and Ron still working on the path and Mojo sitting in his "Penthouse". I looked into the mirror to see myself. My white bangs hanging in my face, black hair curling affectionately around my chin and shoulders, and bright blue eyes staring back at me. It brought me to wonder about things. _'Why did I end up in the Witwicky's backyard? Who were my real parents? Why don't I have any memory past 2 months ago?'_ By the end of my inner wonderings, my vision was blurred as I wiped away unshed tears. I tried to think past those 2 months and got the same memory I always got, a beautiful woman standing on a lake, pain, then blackness. I remembered waking up wrapped in a red blanket with a dragon stitched on it, a weird metal glove thing that I remembered to be a gauntlet **(AN: like Shadow the hedgehog's)**, and the worried faces of Judy, Ron, and Sam. I looked back at my reflection and punched the mirror, effectively shattering it.

"Kay! What was that!" Sam called from down the hall. I clutched my bleeding hand and shouted back.

"Nothing! I just tripped!"

"Oh… Ok. Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, just a second!"

I ran into the bathroom and bandaged my cuts, then ran back into my room. I quickly threw on a white peasant top, and some denim capries. While getting dressed I thought back on how Sam managed to convince me to go to this party.

**Flashback**

_We were ridding in the car home, me almost half asleep in the passenger seat._

'_Damn these seats are comfy.' I thought._

"_Hey Kay, you still awake there?"_

"_Yeah, but not for long…"_

"_Would you like to go to a party with me?"_

"_Are they the things that those people go to so that they can get drunk and men try to seduce innocent girls?"_

"_That's only in the movies."_

"_Well I still say no."_

"_Why? It'll be fun."_

"_Nope" I said popping the p._

"_Please" He said giving me the puppy dog eyes of doom._

"_NO! ANYTHING BUT THE PUPPY DOG EYES!" then we both started laughing. I think even the car was shaking._

"_Fine, I'll go, just keep your eyes on the road."_

**End Flashback**

I laughed to myself quietly while walking down the stairs to meet Sam.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good let's go."

I followed him outside and actually bothered to walk on the path.

"Sam, I do not like footprints on my grass."

"What, but Dad, there's no-!"

"See that's why I built my path, why can't you walk on the path like Kay!" I smirked at Sam while he childishly stuck his tongue out at me. I pretended to be offended and stomped off to the car. I heard Sam laughing as I jumped into the passenger seat. Soon he got into the car and I faintly heard Judy say to Ron,

"You are so cheap."

"Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Go ahead! Me casa su casa!" I gave him a strange look.

"It's Spanish, don't worry about it."

"Ah." I reached over to press the power button and "Move Along" by Green Day came on. "I like this song!"

"Isn't this the first time you heard it?"

"Who cares! I like it!" Somewhere along the way we picked up Miles, Sam's friend and I got pushed to the back.

"Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Miles, it's a lake, it's public property."

"Sam can I stay in the car?"

"Sure I guess. Whoa dude! Mikeala is here! Do I look ok?"

"Yeah dude, you're good." I sighed and got more comfortable in the seats.

"It must be sorcery that got these seats so comfy." I joked to myself. Then the radio turned channels.

~It ain't magic, darling.~

"Whoa, that's pretty cool!"

~Thank you, thank you very much~

"Your very welcome, I guess." I shrugged and looked out the window to see Sam arguing with a dude and Miles in a… tree? Why the heck is he in a tree? I decided to help Sam out so I said goodbye to my radio friend and got out of the car. '_This is going to be fun'_

**Finally an update! Yay! Thanks to all those people who put me on their favorite author list and favorite story list. That means a lot to me, you don't know how much. Anyway, don't forget to review and constructive criticism only! Flames are for douches! That's all I have to say. Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, I have to get to a party and I wanted to update as soon as possible for you guys! Thanks! **


	4. Party and a Confusing Dream

"Hello Sam! What are you doing?" I asked Sam who was now looking at me.

"Oh I was just telling Trent here about my new pop up book about the connection between football and brain damage. It's got coloring pages and puzzles and your buddies would love it." He replied now looking back at Trent. Trent, ignoring the comment looked me up and down.

"Hey cutie, have I seen you somewhere? You know if you ditch this loser, I can give you the time of your life." He said smirking.

"I'm sorry, Trent was it? I don't go for man whores. I think, is that your girlfriend?" I pointed to a very pretty girl who was leaning on a truck and not looking very happy. "Any who, Sam and I have to go anyway, and this loser," I said sticking my thumb back. "Is my brother."

"Miles get out of the tree." Sam said a bit strained. Once back at the car I saw Trent's girlfriend walk angrily away from him. I had to smirk a little at that. There was then a dull throbbing in my head. Ignoring it, I then focused on Sam and Miles.

~_Who's gonna drive you home?~_

"Dude what's wrong with your radio?" I huffed angrily at Miles and glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" I crossed my arms and glared out the window.

"Him? Sam, Kay just gave your car a gender." Sam, not paying attention said,

"I'm gonna drive her home. Miles get out of the car."

"What! Why?"

"Dude get out of the car!"

"Bro's before hoes!" Having enough I reached to the front and pushed Miles out the conveniently open door.

"Just get out!"

"You could've just put her in the back with Kay!" Miles shouted at us while we drove away.

"Hey Mikeala!" Ah so this was the famed Mikeala I kept hearing about. While Sam tried to get her to come with, I settled in the back seats (They were about as comfy as the front!) The throbbing in my head was getting stronger. I drifted off to sleep and was soon dreaming.

~Kay's Dream~

I was outside a castle in a garden practicing with a sword.

"Need a sparing partner?"

I jumped out of my skin, only to turn around and see a smirking man standing behind me. His shaggy black and red hair was blowing in the soft wind, while his lightly tanned skin glowed in the sun. His muscular body was posed in a cocky position and his dark eyes smiling with affection while he twirled his sword in his hand.

"Lancelot! It would do nice to have warning next time!"

"Heh, but if I gave you warning, could I have done this?" He wrapped his arms around me and his lips slowly grazed mine, but soon deepened into a sensual kiss. We soon broke apart when we heard a wolf whistle behind us. I turned around to see Galahad and Percival watching us, swords in hand.

"Bugger off will you!" I shouted only to cause them to laugh.

"Ah, ah, ah~! Should a princess be using such language?" We all laughed harder at Galahad's "scorning".

"I don't know about you knights, but I could use a nice sparring match. What say you?" Percival challenged.

"You're on!" We all shouted. We sparred until the sun was setting and soon it was time to go in to have supper. I caught Lancelot before we headed inside and caught him in another kiss.

"You could have gotten a kiss if you gave me warning also." I laughed while running to the castle. His laughter catching up to me.

~End Dream~

I woke up to Sam bidding Mikeala goodbye and a song singing what someone had done or something like that. I nudged Sam to ask what I had missed and all I had gotten was that the car broke down and embarrassed him. Then Sam pointed out something.

"Hey Kay, do you think your bangs were dyed, because there's now a stripe of black showing." I climbed to the front seat and looked into the side mirror. Sure enough, on the left hand side of my bangs I had a black stripe going down the stark white.

"I…I don't know. That's a little weird."

"Don't worry about it, I think it looks pretty cool."

"Thank you Sam."

"Anytime."

We soon got home and we both headed up to our separate rooms. I kneeled by my bed and pulled out the box I kept underneath it. I opened it up to find the gauntlet, cape, and the car magazines that Sam gave me when we were waiting to see what the cops would say about me popping up in the Witwicky's backyard.

I flipped it open to see all the cars, stopping at a black camero with white racing stripes. I had to giggle a little bit. That was the car that I first thought of when I saw Sam's car at Bobby Bolivia's. I flipped through the magazine until I got to the back page. On that page was an advertisement with a big semi on it and I couldn't help but be amazed at the size of the truck. Ever since I got the magazine I had always spend a few minutes on this page just to stare at the cool semi. I guess I just liked the big trucks. I put the magazine back in the box and got into bed, not bothering to push it under my bed or get changed. I fell asleep wondering about my other dream. Was it a dream, or a memory? I drifted off into a confused slumber, only to awaken from the sound of an engine starting.

**Heyo! I'm back from the dead! (Not really). Sorry if this seems like a short chapter it is currently 2:58 am when I'm writing this so yeah. Love the comments! Tell me if I should get deeper into the relationship with Lancelot. Like maybe dedicate a chapter to a memory or have it as a side story or just have snippits here and snippits there. Love ya all! See ya on the flip side! ;)**


End file.
